


Blind Date

by ashleybenlove



Category: Ratatouille (2007), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blind Date, Community: disney_kink, F/M, First Dates, McDonald's, Social Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Violet goes on a blind date with Linguini.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: linguini/violet - a date between two (incredibly) socially awkward people."

Violet decided to go to college in France. Partly so she could be away from her family and her home country for a period of time (even though she figured she would not spend her entire four years in France), and partly as a way for one of the Incredibles to help out the French. Syndrome had terminated most of the French Supers via the various incarnations of the Omnidroid before her family had gotten him out of the way, and so there were not very many Supers living in France at the time she was nineteen. But, that was not important at the time.

Somehow one of her French girlfriends had convinced her that she should go out on a blind date with a French man while she lived in France. A blind date? Oh boy. It had been hard for her to make friends with Fleur, Jolie, and Brie and she still was unsure of all the French mannerisms and she still felt awkward when one of them would kiss her cheek to say hello or goodbye. 

The girls had told her to meet her date, who was named Alfredo Linguini, at a specific place and time. They had said he was tall and lanky with curly hair, or as her friends had said: cheveux boucles. She figured that if the date didn’t go smoothly or was too awkward, she could simply disappear. She did have the power of invisibility. 

When she arrived at the restaurant a few minutes to the time, she saw a tall, skinny young man around her age with the curly hair the girls had told her about in front of the restaurant. He was pacing. He was kinda cute, though. Her friends did have good taste in men. She took a deep breath, and walked carefully and slowly to the young man.

“Excusez-moi. Êtes-vous Alfredo Linguini?” she asked when she reached him, hoping her French was flawless. 

“Oui. Et vous êtes Violet Parr?” he replied. 

“Parlez-vous anglais?” she asked. She didn’t mind speaking French, it was just she was not completely fluent and not confident in having a conversation for several hours only in French. 

“Yeah, I speak English,” Linguini said.

“Oh good,” Violet said. “I was afraid I’d have to speak French all night.” She gave a nervous laugh.

He gave her a weird look and then said, “You wanna go in?” 

“Sure, that sounds good.” 

Not soon afterwards, they were seated.

“So, uh, are you from here?” Linguini asked. “Since you speak English?”

“No. No. I’m American. I’m here for University,” Violet said. She chuckled nervously and looked at her bread. “My girlfriends said you were French. Yes?”

“Yeah.”

They both were having issues with looking at one another. Sometimes Linguini would look at the wall behind her and she would look at the table and various items on it. 

“Alfredo—” she began.

“Uh, call me Linguini,” he said.

“Uh, okay. Linguini, do blind dates make you nervous?” she asked. 

“Yeah.”

“I get that. My friends felt I should go out with at least one French guy while I’m living in France. I don’t understand the logic.”

“Oh.”

“But, you seem like a nice guy.”

“Thanks, Violet!” Linguini exclaimed.

He smiled broadly at her. She smiled back at him. 

This seemed to be going a little better. She wouldn’t have to disappear halfway though. And at least now they were looking at each other. And she didn’t really want to. 

“How much do you like French food?” Linguini asked. 

“It’s taken some getting used to. And we’re in this really fancy restaurant, and I feel awkward. It’s a good thing they haven’t taken our order yet. Just bread and water,” Violet said. She took a bite of the bread. 

“You wanna get McDonalds takeout and hang out elsewhere?” 

If Violet wasn’t in a fancy restaurant, she probably would have squealed in happiness. That sounded much better. Much more casual than this. Instead she gave a sigh and said, “You know what, Linguini?”

“What, Violet?” he asked. He looked like he was afraid of what she was going to say next.

“That sounds great. There’s a McDonalds not far from my apartment. I kicked my girlfriends out of my apartment before I left,” Violet said. She laughed a little awkwardly. “They don’t live with me, though. More of that, pre-date girlfriend silliness. I don’t dress like this normally.” 

“Oh, same here,” Linguini replied. “Minus female friends silliness.”

Within thirty minutes, they were sitting on her couch watching a film on her television, eating McDonald’s French fries, burgers, and chicken nuggets, and enjoying each other’s company. Violet was going to have to thank her friends tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations (per Google Translate):  
> “Cheveux boucles” is “curly hair.”   
> “Excusez-moi. Êtes-vous Alfredo Linguini?” is “Excuse me. Are you Alfredo Linguini?”   
> “Oui. Et vous êtes Violet Parr?” is “Yes. And are you Violet Parr?”   
> “Parlez-vous anglais?” is “Do you speak English?”


End file.
